


Too cheesy for my taste

by ticho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, no beta we die like men, what the fuck is this shit, why do my fics always have food in them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticho/pseuds/ticho
Summary: “Oooh, a project? Now where’s all this coming from? Is this part of the application you were telling me about?”Goro lightly chuckles at his guesses. “Not quite. It’s the opposite, really. Just a random thing I did to destress, I guess.” He moves his mouse up towards a play button. Oh? It’s a video!“Would you like to see it, dear?”
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 12





	Too cheesy for my taste

**Author's Note:**

> There is no context to this other than I AM OBSESSED WITH MOZZARELLA CORNDOGS HOLY FUUUCKK

The last stubborn customer finally leaves Leblanc at 12am sharp, letting Akira take a breather. Sure, the weekends were busy but staying right up until closing time all alone is just a punch in the face to the solo barista. Regardless, the raven huffs, folding his apron and walking upstairs to his room, leaving the kitchen mess untouched. He observes the state of his room. All the lights turned off, the window left open, Morgana sleeping on his bed. And finally, Goro hunched over a newly installed desk in a worn-out chair, clicking and dragging things with a mouse infront of him. The poor man looks exhausted considering its only midnight…

Akira kneels next to him. “Hey hotstuff~”

“Don’t call me thaaaatttt…” Goro drags his words, “Busy night I suppose.” He continues to stare blankly at the monitor infront of him.

“Totally,” Akira lets out a short chuckle, “So, uh, what’s all this here?” He circles a finger around the files that the tired brunette was dragging around.

“They’re audio clips.”

“Oooh, a project? Now where’s all this coming from? Is this part of the application you were telling me about?”

Goro lightly chuckles at his guesses. “Not quite. It’s the opposite, really. Just a random thing I did to destress, I guess.” He moves his mouse up towards a play button. Oh? It’s a video! “Would you like to see it, dear?”

Akira furrows his eyebrows. _24 minutes longgggg… and I have to kneel the whole timeeee…_ The raven adjusts his glasses and posture, “Sure, you look like you’ve been working hard on it so I’d love to.” Goro smiles at that, hitting play.

The window turns into fullscreen-mode. Akira’s mind wanders. _I wonder what it could be… maybe one of those compilations of Morgana getting flustered by cucumbers again. Or perhaps just a cute video of us two… like a slideshow! Hopefully it’s just… not too cheesy for my taste._

The video fades in and its the lower half of Goro’s face infront of a camera and it’s suspiciously quiet… _Okayyyyy… a weird start but…_ Some subtitles pop up.

**“Hi everyone! It’s me, your favorite Detective Prince, Goro Akechi! （＾ω＾）”**

Yeah, this is definitely too cheesy for Akira’s liking.

Goro’s hands move to the middle of the camera, pushing over a tray of corndogs. **“Today I wanted to try something new! I hope that’s okayyyy (´ つヮ⊂) I’m going to be trying ASMR!”** What the fuck is Akira watching. _When did Goro record this. Where did he record this._ **“This one is a mozzarella cheese-filled corndog with sugar on the outside! ( ✿ ♥‿♥) It looks sooooooo good!”** The Goro in the video holds it up to the camera for emphasis.

Bringing it back towards his face, Goro licks his lips and experimentally bites off the tip of the corndog, making a small amount of the cheese form a string in the air. **“It’s hot, but it’s reallyyyyyyyy good!!!! ( ♡∀♡)”** He takes a bigger bite this time, pulling the stick away from his mouth slowly and proudly showing off the cheesy string connecting his mouth and the inside of the corndog. **“So so so so so sooooo goooodd~ I highly recommend these! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡”**

It’s only been… what, 7 minutes?Akira can’t take it anymore. This is too cheesy in more ways than one. At this rate he's going to fall asleep at his knees. No, not because of the crunchy ASMR or the relaxing color aesthetic that damn detective always chooses for his videos, but because of the fact that it’s not even halfway done! This is gonna be a struggle for the overworked raven.

Finally, he makes it through the entire video. He snaps out of his sleepy trance after reading the final subtitles, **“I hope you enjoyed~! I love youuuu! (´ ∀｀)♡”**

Akira sighs a sigh full of regret before standing up slowly. “That was… great, hon- Honey?” To Akira’s surprise Goro is slumped over in his chair, arms crossed with slightly parted lips complimented by a steady line of drool running down his chin.

Akira turns off the monitor infront of them while patting Goro’s head lightly with the other hand. He has to admit, even after all of that, Goro still never fails to make him feel content... no matter how cheesy he tries to be in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wroete this at 5am in the morning listening to corndog asmr


End file.
